sakura the truth
by sakura2381
Summary: blood that's what I saw that day along with the little body under me unconscious I almost cried but you need to know the truth first before anything
1. chapter one the mystery

hi soooo this has been in my head for awhile and its kinda mixed up but ill try my best for yall i take request too first chapter be here soon i need to think how i wanna start it but i hope yall read it anywho i read alot of manga and anime so ill be addin alot of characters but they arent mine i own ideas or if yall hav request just send them to me ok

 _ **the song is bad**_ _**apple by froggie thats shes singing**_ _**on YouTube**_

by the way pov means point of view

 _ **sakura pov**_

red and unbelievable pain

that is all i saw and felt

nothing new but this time its different

it was dark because of the clouds coving the moon but it was slowing getting brighter the stones of the gravel paved road started to glow as the moon showed up then it was red across it

blood

my blood

finally the moon showed up behind the clouds what was in the dark no one should see i felt like the moon was crying for some old reason

me in my early twenties lieing on the ground long hair sprawled across the ground around me blood everywhere from the walls to the ground

but that didnt bug me as what the person under me was gonna see

"ugh..." moaned the little girl no older then 5 soon to be 6 moaned out loud in her slumber she hit her head hard during the fall afterall

i couldnt help but tear up knowing that she will soon see this scene

but my life was ticking away slowing fading just as i knew it would today

all i could think in that moment was this

"kaiya my sweet be strong hav courage and faith and never give up and no matter what anyone says i love you and our memories together please forgive me"

with that everything turned black

 _ **21 years ago**_

 _ **takeos pov**_

it was quiet besides the nature around me as i speeded through the forest tree by tree with my teamates "how much longer till we get to the village" asked ao

"shouldnt be much longer" i said

we jumped down the trees to the ground we stop to catch our breaths but something seemed off to me

"something wrong takeo-san" asked baxley

"no...just ready to get home" i said suddenly a sakura petal flew across my face and as in a trance i walked where it came from

"takeo-san?" i heard ao say but i couldnt focus i felt something

something that i need to check out myself i kept walking till a came to a flower field that streched for miles by the looks of it but in the middle stood a lone sakura tree big and in bloom

as i walked to it i can make out something under it

a basket

as i walked to it my heart was thudding out of my chest when i finally came to it

it moved

i was on guard the entire time but more now then ever but i was still at ease

i can hear my teamates walking towards me

i knelt down to the basket full of blankets i shift one aside wat was there made me hitch my breath

beauty

absolute beauty

long pink hair too a heart shaped face to a button nose and small but full lips

i couldnt help but gawk wat happened next made me make a decision that would change my life

her eyes opened

emeralds

greeen big emeralds for eyes and she looked at me as if studying me and she smiled and giggled like music to my ears i wanted to be in this childs life

what caught my eyes where two things though

one there was a pink shard on a chain around her neck

two her blanket had wrinting on it and it was perfect

it read

"sakura" i mumbled and then my fate was sealed

unknown to two figures standing by one pair of eyes watching and one pair of ears listening

while confused

 _ **3 years later**_

on a beautiful day in konoha leaf village a couple ladies were conversing

"is that her?" one woman says

"yes but keep your voice down" another says

"who is she?"another says

"you dont know?!" the first says

"no but shes pretty"

"her name is sakura shes takeos girl"

"the takeo?!"

"yes but dont be decived by her looks shes a witch a few days after she was found as a baby he died its supposably suicide"

"oh my god"

"not only that but shes skilled at such a young age and she befriended the demon boy too"

 _ **sakuras pov**_

"they know i can hear them rite?" i thought

im not a witch just a normal girl and whos "father" died by comminting suicide because of me but they better not trash talk naruto though because i wont have it

i began to walk home taking a right into an alley where there was a box for shelter and trinkets here and there from me finding from peoples garbage that i fixed up people will theow away anything apparently as i thought passing a crystal Christmas tree with a candle inside

its not fancy or comfortable but its alright and most of my things come from peoples garbage minus the food

as i crawl in to my box to sleep i think about my "father" a strong known man in this village

its been told he adored me since he found me but then committed suicide because of me the reason i dont know but i will find out one day

that aside i need rest to make money tomorrow after all someones gotta do it

my eyes began to shut "i wonder what will happen tomorrow" i though and drifed to sleep

unknown that a pair of ears were listening as two ghostly figures

i wake up at my usual time

of course i had no dreams

i had no memory of my dreams when i wake up which is odd to me and i question everytime

i get up and pull on a red picnic pattern dress made of of table cloth i made my self i walk away from my shelter to the center of the villages plaza where i set up to work

i make it in 15 minutes flat while people stared

despite the fact i was ignored and hated people loved my work and me sometimes wierd huh

i go to the center of the plaza where everyone watches me

some curious

some envying me

some waiting to go to work

then everythings silent

then i sway to imaginary music

the song is bad apple)

i always loved music and singing

keeps me calm

i start to sing

 _ **Ever on and on I continue circling**_

 _ **With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony**_

 _ **Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing**_

 _ **And suddenly I see that I can't break free—**_

 _ **I'm**_

 _ **Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**_

 _ **With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**_

 _ **To tell me who I am, who I was**_

 _ **Uncertainty enveloping my mind**_

 _ **Till I can't break free**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**_

 _ **But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel**_

 _ **So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside**_

 _ **And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**_

 _ **You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go**_

 _ **But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know**_

 _ **If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**_

 _ **Because everything will change and it all will fade to black**_

 _ **Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?**_

 _ **Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?**_

 _ **Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?**_

 _ **I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?**_

 _ **Can I take another step? I've done everything I can**_

 _ **All the people that I see I will never understand**_

 _ **If I find a way to change, if I step into the light**_

 _ **Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white**_

 _ **Ever on and on I continue circling**_

 _ **With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony**_

 _ **Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing**_

 _ **And suddenly I see that I can't break free—**_

 _ **I'm**_

 _ **Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**_

 _ **With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**_

 _ **To tell me who I am, who I was**_

 _ **Uncertainty enveloping my mind**_

 _ **Till I can't break free**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**_

 _ **But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel**_

 _ **So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside**_

 _ **And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**_

 _ **You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go**_

 _ **But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know**_

 _ **If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**_

 _ **Because everything will change and it all will fade to black**_

 _ **If I make another move, if I take another step**_

 _ **Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left**_

 _ **If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night**_

 _ **Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?**_

 _ **Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?**_

 _ **I've forgotten how too see; I've forgotten if I can**_

 _ **If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back**_

 _ **'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black**_

i dance to my voice with grace till the end

i wrote it myself i dont know why i dont know how but i went with it

i finally look at the ground to find money thrown around me from my performance so ill have enough to get me a place to really sleep

mystery figures pov

"shes good" says the little girl

"i enjoy her singing its music to my ears" says the older man

"i wish she could see us theres so many questions to ask "

"maybe in do time she will"

the little girl pouted and mumbled "i wonder so many things though"

sakuras pov

i walked down the street to narutos to take him out to eat like usual but i felt something different

i looked over my shoulder but saw no body

i looked in front of me again and aways ahead was a girl that looked about 2 years older then me wth a black umbrella and black dress with black long hair too

she seemed different she turned around and she seemed normal enough but once i blinked...she was gone

narutos pov

as i wait for sakura chan my stomach growls im hungry i thought

then i hear a knock at the door

i get up excitedly to find sakura chan on the other side

"hi sakura chan" i yell

"you dont hav to yell naruto im right here come on lets go eat" she laughs

we walked down the street and i see something troubling her i dont like it when she upset or troubled

i admit i got a crush on her i mean who wouldnt afterall

shes smart

talented

beautiful

and a bunch of other things

i was so lost in thought i didnt know we came to our destination ichiraku ramen shop

she shook me out of my thoughts though

"naruto?"

"huh?"

"you ok?"

"yea im fine you ok?"

"yea im fine lets go eat"

i wasn't gonna push it

shes stubborn as a mule

besides i wanted food

ghost figures pov

"hello nice to see you again" says the man as he bows

"likewise" says a woman attached by a chain to naruto

the little girl flys to the two kids to watch them eat and talk

"i hear naruto is well" says the man

"i see she is well too any more...mishaps?"

"no not lately she just sang in front of some villagers to pay for their food"

"i see" she says as she plays wth her chain that is attached to her heart to naruto

same wth the girl and man to sakura

"we did see a mysterious girl in black in the street though" the girl says

"hm?"

"she disappeared though it was odd"

"i see i will keep a look out as well then"

"thank you mrs mito uzamaki"

"you as well rin"

they both turn to the man listening the two closely and the man was none other then izuna uchiha himself

so what do you thinkleave a review if you willi rewritten this on feb 8 2018 by the wayi hope its better then before

by the way the song is jubyphonic bad apple sorry the wordsare clumped together


	2. chapter two kidnapped

**_sakuras pov_**

after we eat i feel like im being watched i look around and i see no one so i shrug it offi say goodbye to naruto and walk towards the training grounds

there i start practicing my kunai throwing skill i hit on the target dot everytime

its pretty good for a three year old i guess but i still work at it then in a flash i was on my stomach the wind knocked out of me

as i gasped for air i heard it

a voice

"my new prey"

then it went black

 ** _1 year later_**

 ** _narutos pov_**

i saw sakura from across the street i went to yell at her but i stopped

for its only been a few days since she got out of the hospital after...that

 ** _sakuras pov_**

 ** _*flashback*_**

 _he slapped her across the face which made her head whip back. When she recovered from the slap she looked to him and spit in his face. This action proved to be a bad one for it resulted in him pulling out his knife and slicing her shoulder. When he did this he watched as blood seeped out from the gash_

 ** _*end*_**

i gritted my teeth

 ** _*flashback*_** _He would twist the knife in her leg, causing more blood to gush from the severe wound._ **_*end*_**

i clenched my fists something in me change that day

 ** _*flashback*_**

 _blood_ _blood pouring in every direction of every wound_ _from his eyes,mouth,arms,legs, u name it_ _i cut out his tongue and his eyes and in my hands where a rusty knife he used to use on me and...his used to beating heart_ **_*end*_**

i barely remember the touture that man put me through anbu found me a few minutes later and took me to the hospital

they said i might have trauma but i dont care im me and thats that

i train harder now

sharpening everything i got

little did i know i had eyes on me where ever i went because of a old man thinking i had potential now that im back in the village

 ** _mystery old man pov_**

"shes gonna be perfect in the future just like she promised" i thought i could only grin

"what are you grinning about sire" says one of my guards of the anbu

"nothing just a beautiful day we are having now go"

"yes sir danzo" he disappears

i grin more

"soon, soon everything will be in my hands"

 ** _soooooooo how was it_** **_please review and comment to let me know how im doing_** ** _it be much appreciated_** t ** _hank you_**

 ** _sorry it was short by the way_**


	3. chapter three the newcomer

**_nobodys pov_**

on that day sakura changed

she worked harder

studied harder

trained harder

she started takin mor jobs like waitressing,singing and dancing to buy mor weapons and she now had her own little place

a little run down but a roof over her head

she also studied more where her IQ rivaled the naras

trained harder for a 4 year old like back in old days when kids had to fight

she was different after all

more different then anyone could imagine

 ** _sakuras pov_**

as i was headed to my favorite spot...where i was found as a baby

i ran into naruto...literally

"ow"we both said as we fell my butt hurting from the fall

"oh sakura im so sorry" he apologized over and over

"its ok naruto i wasnt looking either afterall"

we both got up

"where you headed sakura i havent seen you in awhile"

"to the flower field to read wanna come with" i asked cheerfully

"yes!" he shouted

i laughed and started to lead the way

i dont let just anyone know about the flower field naruto was execption though

we talked as we went

finally we got to the flower field and went over to the sakura tree but that wasnt all

 ** _nobodys pov_**

a bright light flashed but naruto and sakura didnt see it they couldnt see it

but their ghosts attached to them could

 ** _izunas pov_**

i heard the wind whip around and rin and lady mito gasp

"whats goin on" i asked

"i cant tell you theres to much light!" rin yelled

"its like someone new is..." mrs mito began

i then saw a chain just like ours attach itself to sakura leading to a figure

"its someone else...that died and they are being attached to sakura chan!!?" yelled rin

"exactly" said lady mito

the light disappeared

 ** _mysterious figure pov_**

one minute i couldnt see and was in immeasurable pain next i felt something attached to my heart like rope or a chain

then i opened my eyes

i gasped at what i saw

a beautiful girl no older then 4 years old in a red dress and long knee length pink hair flying around her as she turned around i couldnt help but gasp again

beautiful emeralds for eyes and heart shaped face and the most beautiful smile ive ever seen

i instantly developed a crush on her

as i ran a hand through my curly hair and blinked my dark eyes again

"is this heaven?" i asked

unknown of the people around me

 ** _izunas pov_**

"no this isnt heaven my boy you just think that" i said

i felt him jump at my voice and spun around

"who are you?" he asked

"who are you young man i should ask"

"i asked u first" he stated

i clear my throat

"izuna...izuna uchiha"

if i could see i would see that his eyes would hav gotten big

"the izuna uchiha?! the brother of madara uchiha?!"

"yes and your name?"

"shisui...shisui uchiha"

 ** _wellllll i think that went ok_** **_what do yall think_** **_starting to get juicy?_**

sorry if it was short again im trying though its my first time lol


	4. chapter 4 new friend or foe?

**_shisui pov_**

"i see so this isnt heaven but not hell either?" i said

"that is correct at least thats what we gathered" then liitle girl known as rin said

i looked to izuna uchiha

it was hard to believe i was standing before him

it was nerve-racking

i looked to the pink haired girl named sakura who was studyin and teaching the boy named naruto under a sakura tree and then i looked to the chain linking us together from our hearts

i grasped it and it felt warm i wondered if it was because of her

i wasnt alive i knew that much

the only thing right now in my mind was wondering how things went now that im dead?

' _itachi...the clan?'_ i thought

 ** _sakuras pov_**

 ** _two hours later_**

i waved bye to naruto as i saw him run off after we got to the village after i was sure he was gone and i was alone well shouldnt say that because i wasnt alone at all

"hey you can come out now" i said

"good senses you have there" said a girl that stepped out of the shadows

it was that girl i glimpsed at before the girl in black from her hair to her toes

"who are you? what do you want? you been following me around for awhile now?" i said

"...there is no reason to be on guard im not here to hurt you" she said

"then what?" i asked still on guard

"im merely here to...study you you could say"

"study?...me?" i asked confused but curious

"yes you are different from others plus i think i can help you with your goal in life"

"how would you know what my goal in life is?" now really curious i asked

"instinct i guess you could say you help me i help you" she says blankly

"what do you need help with and what are you? you arent normal that much i can tell" i said pointly

"i guess you could say im a...witch i suppose but what i need help with might be linked to you as well now shall we start doing your goal about who you are and your parents are at?"

i blinked confused but somehow i feel i could trust her but doesnt mean i wont be on guard

"whats your name?" i asked

"...miranda"

miranda and me didnt really get to know eachother like most people would we just talked about my goal

i couldnt think much about it as i started to fall alsleep in my bed i kept thinking about tomorrow was the big day

my first day at the Academy

 ** _i know abit short but i didnt know how to do this chapter lol_** **_hope yall liked it_**


	5. chapter 5 first day

hi i know its been awhile i had writers block and i hope this story is getting good to yall even though its been a few chapters so here we go

 ** _sakuras pov_**

i wake up to the bright sun and chirping birds i groggily get up to go to work to sing and dance i get dressed in a a outfit i made that looks like a belly dancer i head out people r bustling early this morning getting ready for another day

i head to my usual spot where i work i stand in the middle of the plaza area and start to sing

(song is heart by heart)

 ** _When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_**

 ** _When someone walks into your heart through an open door_**

 ** _When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_**

 ** _Don't let go_**

 ** _Someone comes into your world_**

 ** _Suddenly your world has changed forever_**

 ** _No, there's no one else's eyes_**

 ** _That could see into me_**

 ** _No one else's arms can lift_**

 ** _Lift me up so high_**

 ** _Your love lifts me out of time_**

 ** _And you know my heart by heart_**

as i spin with grace i lock eyes with a pair of beautiful eyes no gorgeous eyes then i fall prey to them i start to sing with my emotion and soul

 ** _When you're one with the one you were meant to find_**

 ** _Everything falls in place, all the stars align_**

 ** _When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul_**

 ** _Don't let go_**

 ** _Someone comes into your life_**

 ** _It's like they've been in your life forever_**

 ** _No, there's no one else's eyes_**

 ** _That could see into me_**

 ** _No one else's arms can lift_**

 ** _Lift me up so high_**

 ** _Your love lifts me out of time_**

 ** _And you know my heart by heart_**

 ** _So now we've found our way to find each other_**

 ** _So now I found my way to you_**

i never thought I'd fall prey to a pair of eyes but here i was dancing for tgem like we were the only two in the world together

 ** _No, there's no one else's eyes_**

 ** _That could see into me_**

 ** _No, there's no one else's eyes_**

 ** _That could see into me_**

 ** _No one else's arms can lift_**

 ** _Lift me up so high_**

 ** _Your love lifts me out of time_**

 ** _And you know my heart by heart_**

 ** _And you know my heart by heart_**

 ** _And you know my heart by heart_**

 ** _And you know my heart by heart_**

i slowly bring my song to a close and i do a final spin and when i look in the direction of the eyes again

they were long gone

i tried not to look disappointed and sad but i couldnt help but look down but i saw a bunch of spare change and money from my performance

i gather it up into my little bag and thank everyone and run off back home to change since it was almost time for the academy

as i arrive at the Academy in normal clothes and my bag i look for my friends ino and naruto

"i dont see them" i thought so i run to my new classroom as i get there i see ino i go up to her

"hi ino" i said

"hi sakura have you seen naruto?" she said

i shake my head and look around but one thing in piticular caught my eye

a boy im guessing since i only see the back of his head with what appears to be black hair but almost shines blue tint to it

but what catches me was the spikes sticking out it looked like a chickens butt?

"weird hairstyle but i shouldnt judge i got pink hair afterall" i thought and shrugged but ino breaks my concentration by waving her hand in the face

"hello earth to sakura hello" she said

"oh yea sorry what you say" i said

"i said since we are here might sit down and get ready for class"

"oh ok"

we sit down next to each other and talk but when class started we paid attention being our first day and all

when class ended so did the academy

"you ready to go sakura" ino asks me

i nod to her with a smile

as we walk out the class door we talked where naruto might be

"where do you think he is?" ino asks

"i dont know maybe doing some pra-ah!"

i tried to finish my sentence but as we went around the corner of a hall

i ran into someone or more like they ran into me

as i sit on the ground my stuff everywhere from my bag apparently was open i hear ino worring about me as i rub my head but soon enough ino hushes and looks at the person i ran into

my breath got caught

thoses eyes are back

as i try to snap out out of it i didnt notice inos looking between us with a unusual sad look on her face

but as i snap out of it i notice the hair

"its that boy!" i thought

but then i saw it on his shirt of the shoulder the symbol that everyone loves but fears what i hear

a uchiha

 ** _soooo what u think again im sorry its been awhile so sorry ill be back peace_**


	6. chapter 6 odd friend?

**_sakuras pov_**

As I look into those black shining eyes I couldn't help but blush but it didn't last long

"Sakura!!!!" Cried naruto who was running down the hall to me almost slipping on my stuff on the ground

"Are you OK?! You aren't hurt right?!" He kept asking I shook my head lost for words while looking at him

"Sasuke teme look what u did you knocked the wind out of her!" Yelled naruto who pointed a finger at the boy apparently named Sasuke at

"Sasuke what a nice name it suits him somehow" I thought as i turned back to Sasuke

Before Sasuke looked like he was gonna say something a voice yelled his name sounded like a grown female voice hollered for him

It seemed to snap him out out a daze somehow he quickly in a flash got up and started running down the hall to the voice calling

"Hey! You could have apologized teme!!"naruto yelled after him fire in his eyes

"geez knocking a girl down without a simple sorry who does he think he is hmph" he said while crossing his arms

I got up and started to pick up my stuff and put back in my bag before someone like naruto slipped

But couldn't help but think about Sasuke he's a Uchiha apparently but that doesn't matter to me what mattered to me why was the way I'm feeling right now towards him it strange but not entirely unpleasant

Unknown to me was behind me was inos look like she was in pain...

 ** _sasuke pov_**

I run towards the voice of my mother all the while though ran through my head

'That's the girl that was dancing and singing this morning I believe that idiot called her sakura it makes sense because of the hair after all but she was pretty more then pretty actually I wonder if I'll meet her again'

And I finally caught up to my mother but still thinking about the green eyed girl

 ** _sakuras pov_**

"Naruto I'm fine really" I tried to reassure him calmly

"You sure you don't need to go to the nurses office or maybe a doctor" he kept asking

I shake my head naruto is such a worry wart but I manage to calm him down

I look towards in who seems to be in deep thought I wonder why

"Ino?" I ask which seems to startle her back to reality

"Yes?" Ino asks back

"You OK you haven't been yourself today?" I simple say

"Oh yeah I'm fine but I have to go daddy is probably waiting for me at home see you tomorrow!" She says

Before I could say anything she was gone

Naruto and me blinked

"That was odd even for Ino" Naruto said

All I could do was nod

 ** _rins pov_**

"That was truly odd" I said while looking at Sakura

"First running into a uchiha boy and now her friend is acting funny?" Says Mrs mito

We look to izuna and shisui

Izuna was indifferent but shisui looked like he was thinking hard

"Shisui?" I snap him out of his thoughts

"Yes?" He asks

"You ok?" I ask back

"Yes I'm fine"

I try not to push any further since he's new so I let it drop

 ** _shisui pov_**

'Sasuke is still a happy boy so I guess itachi hasn't done anything yet it is for the sake of the village...this is the right choice...right?' I thought

 ** _sorry its short i just came up with this what yall think_** ** _i hope to get next chapter up soon so remember to leave a review ok and i take request and ill do my best cha!_**


	7. chapter 7 hello and goodbye

**_The next day at academy at lunchtime_** ** _Sasukes pov_**

It was lunch time already at the Academy and I was eager to dig into my bento lunch my mother packed with tomatoes and rice balls

As I headed outside the academy to eat something caught my eye

Pink

It was her

The Sakura girl if I remember right

She was sitting under a tree eating what looked like a handmade bento too

'Maybe her mom made it?' I thought

I wanted to approach her but I was to drawn in by her beauty to move so I stood as I watched her eat but finally I gathered up my courage to go to her which I had to do at some point after all because I hate to admit it but I needed to say sorry for yesterday

As oh approached the butterflies in my stomach grew that I failed to notice that she spotted me coming towards her I snapped out of it to meet her curious look her head tilted to the side in a puppy manner

I finally stopped in front of her

"Yes?" She said

Her voice

My kami her voice was a melody itself

I shook my head

"Um I wanted..." I trailed off

"You wanted?" She asks

I clear my throat

"I wanted to apologizefor yesterday I didn't mean to run into you so I'm sorry" I said while I looked away unnoticed by me that i was blushing while doing so

"Oh it's OK I'm sorry too I wasn't looking" she smiles and my breath hitches

"Yea so that's it bye" I said trying to catch my breath and about to walk away

"Wait" she suddenly says

I stop and look back with a raised eyebrow

"Do you want to join me maybe?" She asks polity

I freeze

Many girls ask for me to eat with them but hers wasn't like that

I nod slowly

She smiles and pats the spot next to her

I take a seat a little far away but close enough for me to happen to look over her shoulder

Her bento was breath taking and lots of it there too

She notices and smiles and offers me some rice balls that look weird but smell amazing

I take one and bite into it

"Well?" She presses

"This is really good amazing even your mom must be a good cook" I said

She gets quiet and says "actually I don't have a mom or dad it so happens"

I then Shut Up immediately after that a little time passed till I said

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

"It's OK like you said you didn't know so it's OK" she smiles

I nod slowly blushing and bite into the rice ball again

"Who made theses then if I may ask because they look homemade?" I ask

"They are and I made them" she smiles

"You made theses?!" Im shocked because she's so little and barely could reach my own father's knee none the less a stove

She laughs and nods excitedly

And suddenly it's like something hit her

"Oh yea my names sakura by the way" she holds out her hand in a friendly shake I smile

"My names sasuke uchiha" I shake her hand

From then on we talked and talked and laughed I learned things about her and she things from me

Unknow to us a pair of blue eyes watched us from afar

 ** _rins pov_**

"Awwwww sakura-chan found a new friend how cute are they?!" I screech

"Very cute they are" says izuna

"Yes very" says shisui a little hesitant

I wanted to question shisui but if izuna-sama doesn't then I won't push

Unknown what's to come

 ** _the next day_**

 ** _sakura pov_**

After work and academy I met in at the park like planned I couldn't wait to tell her about sasuke

I ran all the way there with a smile ear to ear I finally got there and I found her on a park bench

"Ino!" I yell

She looks up and waves but for some reason I feel something is off

Must just be me after all this Is just Ino

"Ino you won't believe what happened yesterday-" I start to say

"Sasuke-kun ate lunch with you and you have a crush on him now right?" She says without looking at me

"...um yeah but I don't know about a crush wait how did you know we ate together? And did you say sasuke-kun?" I ask

"I saw you both" she stated blankly

"Um ino?" I start to question her but before I could I was suddenly on the ground

Shocked I held the left side of My face and looked up to ino with her hand beat red from the slap I was lost for words

"I-ino?"

"I told you I had a crush on a boy but now that's ruined..."

"Ino?" I reach out to touch her but she backs away

"How am I supposed to compete with you?! How am I supposed to get married one day if you just steal all the guys from me?! Now you have a uchiha wrapped around your finger?!"

"Ino what you talking about?"

"I saved you sakura but I think I more took pity on you then anything...I can't be with you anymore...Sakura I challenge you to see you can get Sasukes heart first got it!!"

"But-"

"But nothing see you later forehead!"

With that she walked away but I was to busy to understand it all

And I was to occupied to see a tear fall from inos cheek

 ** _rins pov_**

"...what just happened?" I ask no one in particular

"No idea?" Says shisui very confused but also worrying over sakura still on the ground

 ** _nobodys pov_**

Next couple days went without a hitch

Sakura and ino ignored each other and if they do talk they fight mostly ino

Sakura naruto and Sasuke hung out more it took a bit to get naruto to agree but it worked out

But tonight on a full moon after the academy wasn't like any other night

Tonight was the night

The massacre

Followed by a blood curling scream in the night

 ** _thanks for the support guys keep up the reviews_** ** _id like to hear your thoughts_**


	8. chapter 8 new comers

**_sakuras pov_**

I knew I was screaming but I couldn't hear it I am in bed at my Tiny apartment in lots of pain

It was like a million needles piercing me over and over again

I'm always in pain but sometimes like now it was immeasurable pain

I don't know why and I don't know how but it happens I just hope I don't do 'it' again

 ** _izunas pov_**

"What's going on?!" Yells rin

"I don't know she might do 'it' again though and we still don't know why" I said

"'It' what's 'it'?" Asked shisui

But before I could answer there once again a bright white light I may be blind but I could feel something different in the air

At least sakura stop screaming

 ** _shisuis pov_**

I shield my eyes

'This happened before I showed up right?

That means someone else is dead?' I thought

I squinched my eyes to see who it was but all I could tell that it was not one but two figures

'Two people?' I thought

I wonder who it could be ?

 ** _mysterious figure 2_**

I felt at peace but with dread knowing my boys were gonna be in a lot of pain the rest of their lives I wanted to cry

Just like I wanted to cry before I got strucked down but I held it in for his sake

But finally as the bright light faded that I could tell I finally opened my eyes what I thought be heaven or hell

But instead I found myself to what appeared to be a tiny run down room

But I couldn't think as my name was suddenly called by a familiar voice

"Aunt mikoto?!" Screamed a shocked shisui

 ** _shisuis pov_**

I was beyond shocked to see my aunt mikoto here now but at Same time sad because itachi actually did it he had to kill his own mother

If this was aunt mikoto then the other must be...

 ** _mysterious figure 1_**

The bright white light faded and I tried to gather my surroundings and open my eyes but my head...God my head felt like it was gonna spilt open...

That's when I heard my wife

"Fugaku?" I hear mikoto say calmly

I couldn't reply because of my head but j finally open my eyes to meet my wife when I did the pain got worse I closed them again and I couldn't help but fall to my knees

"Fugaku?!" I hear my wife and she was beside me in no time resting her hand on my shoulder

I tried to calm my head and make sense of things but...I felt like I was missing something

Missing some important details

I could barely remember anything

 ** _sakuras pov_**

I felt it coming

I huffed and puffed hoping it wouldn't happen but it was to late

I threw up blood

But not just any blood

Black blood

It went all over the floor

But what I found weird is that I bleed red but throw up black blood

I huffed and puffed trying to grab my bearings

But I fell down last thing I saw was someone's shoes

I look up and see the one person I thought that could help

"Miranda" I whispered and I fainted

 ** _mikotos pov_**

"What just happened?" I asked bewildered

I was attending to my husband when suddenly the floor was caked in black liquid I look up to find a small girl heaving on her beat up futon

Barely holding herself up

I look to the ground

"Wait...is this...blood?!" I asked bewildered again

"Yes" said the man who looked like us said

"She throws up black blood for some odd reason this what I was trying to tell you before shisui" he said

The girl the fell down on the floor must have taken a toll on her after all she is a pretty young thing and I couldn't help but wonder why are we here I thought we go to heaven or hell after death

I then hear footsteps we all look up to find a girl a little older in all black standing by the balcony I them hear the pink haired girl whisper 'Miranda'

Then everything went black

 ** _i hope this was good too_** ** _leave a review ok_**


	9. chapter 9 news

Sakuras pov

I woke up and meet a dark stone wall I try to get my senses together but I hear

"Your awake"

Not surprised I wasn't alone I look over my shoulder to find mirandas back to me

I then sit up and ask

"What happened?" I asked her

"You threw up black blood and passed out I then took you back to my place" she said

I look around it seemed like a cave but had chemicals and potions and such on shelves a little confused I look at one jar closely which and a horn like thing in it

I then ask

"How long have I been out? An hour or two?"

"Try two weeks" she said

Startled I start questioning things

"Two weeks?! How could u have been passed out for two weeks?!"

"I do not know you threw up a bit of blood after all so must have taken its toll on you I'm searching into it now I got a bit of your blood from the floor and your mouth and arm to try to figure it out" she said as though it was normal thing in the world

Questions circling in my head I sat there in the bed astonished

Mikotos pov

"So she threws up black blood often?" I ask

"Not often Mrs mikoto but we haven't quiet figured it out yet ourselves" says rin

"She seems to do so when she's exhausted or really sick" says izuna

I look at the little girl named sakura wondering so many things

Sakuras pov

"What happened when I was out?" I ask her

"Miranda?" I ask again

"You should know a entire clan died the night you passed out" she says

"...what?" I ask

"A entire clan died from one boy that slaughtered every one of them"

Alittle scared I ask which clan

She looks at me slowly my heart beating out of my chest

She finally says

"Uchiha"

I ran

 ** _sorry its short i ran iut of ideas for time being_** ** _dont worry ill continue though plz review_**


	10. chapter 10 surgery

Sakuras pov

I ran till my feet hurt from being barefoot but I kept Going

I saw the village entrance ahead

I ran faster

Once I finally got to through the gate I took a sharp left that made me slide a little bit

I took sharp turns here and there to get to the compound

I remember this village layout by heart and mind

I then saw it ahead

The Uchiha compound

It had tape on it from police

I finally stopped by the entrance I then took deep breaths and grasped my head trying to grasp this reality and terrible thing could happen

I was gonna lose it till I overheard some shinobi talking

"Yea this is a terrible sight but I guess it might be good in the future huh?" One with brown hair and a scar on his left cheek said

Another one with shoulder length hair said "maybe but to be killed by a 13 year old boy from its own clan"

The scar guy then said "actually there's one boy that survived black hair black eyes definitely a uchiha I believe he's at the hospital"

I didn't need to hear more then I ran to the hospital

As I was nearing the hospital I hoped it was him

'Sasuke' I thought as I almost teared up

I quickly bust through the doors to the front desk

"Uchihas room?" I said quickly and out of breath

The nurse looked up to find no one till she looked down to find me there

"More specific please" she looked rather annoyed but so was I

"Sasuke uchihas room" I said sternly and annoyed I mean it just the one survivor why do I have to be specific but also hoping it was him

"Sorry that is classified information" she said now going back to her papers

I gawk after all that I was denied access

Just when I was gonna rip her a new one a doctor with brown hair in a messy bun came by

And said "Tell the guards at room 202 I'll be there in a minute after surgery to check on the boys mental state"

"Sure thing boss' said the mean nurse as she was getting ready to call the guards

I then smiled as a imaginary light bulb flickered over my head I ask the nyrse where the bathroom was she points down the hall I run towards the bathroom

After making sure I was alone I did a few hand signs and in a cloud of smoke it was successful

I was that messy bun haired doctor now

I could easily sneak around now without being caught or suspicious

I wanted to laugh but held it in

I wandered the halls to find 202 room

But before I could get into my search

I heard a man scream "Ms ayumi!!"

Not caring to look over my shoulder I kept walking

Until someone grabbed my elbow

"Ms ayumi!!"

Alittle confused I look at the nurse till I realized he meant me

"..yes?" Alittle nervous that I might had been caught already

"We need you asap in surgery a man is dieing on us we need you" he said in a rush as he started to pull me towards the surgery room I'm guessing

"Oh um well I'm kinda busy though..." I said suddenly really nervous that I might have to perform surgery on a human being

I have done medical treatment on animals before but that was mostly bandaging wounds

"Too busy for a dying man? We need you!" He said

I thought it over

Maybe it wasn't so bad I could just get in and get out

I didn't want the man to die though but I don't know what I might get into

Sighing I said "OK let's go"

 ** _god this hurt to write_** ** _im working on next one now_** ** _review plz_**


	11. chapter 11 more?

Sakura pov

30 min later

I was exhausted to say the least I performed surgery on a dying man it was successful though thank goodness but I still can't believe I pulled it off though

I couldn't help but enjoy the surgery though

I didn't get to think long because I came to my destination and my true purpose being here

Two anbu guards at the door obviously guarding

I came to them

"I'm here to check on my patient" I said in ms Ayumi's voice

"Ah ms Ayumi we were expecting you please go in"

"Thank you" I said with a smile

And so I entered the hospital room

Sasukes pov

Sasuke looks at the doctor entering his room despite being tired, angry and sad at the deaths of his family not to mention his clan he comes to realize that something is off about this doctor looking closely he notices her chakra signature is stronger than that of an average civilian and it was familiar only one person had the signature

Sasuke: Sakura is that you?

With a sigh Sakura dispels the henge having been caught redhanded

Sakura: hi sasuke

Not knowing what else to say she stayed silent while she was in her mind thanking the gods that he was alive

I look at her with a blank face before turning to the window again

Sasuke: how did you get in here it is guarded by anbu

Sakura: long story

She trailed off

It was silent for a few minutes

The air could be cut with a knife

As sasuke sat in bed he kept replaying the deaths of his family over and over again and clenched his bed covers and gritted his teeth together

Sakura stood there watching wanting to comfort him but didn't know how or where to begin so she just stood there

Till finally she spoke

Sakura: I'm sorry

Sasuke head slowly turned to her and looked at her from the corner of his eye to find her head was down looking at the ground

Sakura: I'm sorry

She said again

This time she got an answer

Sasuke: sorry isn't gonna bring them back

He said sharply

Sakura almost flinched from his tone but held it in

Sakura: ...how did it-

Sasuke: he did it

He said in a sharp tone clenching his bed covers tighter

Sakura head snapped up and looked at him asking silently who?

Sasuke spoke: ...my brother...

His eyes then turned red with anger

Sasuke: he did this...all of this just to test himself and gain power...

Sakura stayed silent and let him rant but all she could think about was why?

Why Would his own brother do this for some reason sakura felt sick and not the kind of sick that she was gonna throw up blood again but that something didn't add up but she couldn't think long because a alarm went off

Sakura head snapped up

Crap she thought

Sakura: sasuke

She went up to him and grasped his hands but he wouldn't look at her

Sakura: no matter what happens I'm here for you and be there with you no matter where at

Sasuke slowly looked up but commotion outside was heard

Anbu guard 1: what's going on?!

Nurse: miss Ayumi was found outside smoking there is a fake in here!!

Anbu guard 2: what?!

Sasuke looked back down

Sasuke: you need to get out of here

Sakura sadly defeated let go of his hands already missing their warmth what she didn't know sasuke was too

Sakura went to the window and opened it but before she jumped out she heard sasuke say

Sasuke: sakura...thank you

Her head snapped back to him but she knew she could say or do anything more so she jumped out the window and left unknown to both of them a tear rolled down both their faces

 _ **soooooo sorry i havent updated writers block sucks plus i been busy i wanna say thank you to my friend ghostranger17**_ _ **hes given me ideas and support to write thank you**_


	12. chapter 12 new song

As sakura ran through the village streets she thought about what happened unknown that beside her was the Uchiha matriarch mikoto uchiha

"Mrs mikoto?" Says rin very hesitantly

"My baby...my poor baby" mikoto weeps

No one did anything because they were unsure what to do in this situation

No one could prepare them like this

Here they were dead in what appeared to be ghost forms chained to a little girl who couldn't see them

They didn't have time to dwell on it due to Sakura stopping in middle of village square where she usually sings

Sakura goes to her usual place to stand to dance and sing but stays there silently

Crowds of people noticed her right away and stopped and expected her to sing and dance like normal

Finally after what felt like forever she opens her mouth to sing

Sakura-

It feels like a tear in my heart

Like a part of me missing

And I just can't feel it

I've tried and I've tried

And I've tried

Random boy voice-

Tears on my face I can't take it

If lonely's a taste, then it's all that I'm tasting

Do you hear my cry?

I cry, oh

Startled sakura looked around to find the voice

Sakura and voice-

Can you hold me?[x2]

Can you hold me in your arms?

The crowd parted also startled to reveal a boy at least one year older then her singing alongside

The boy had brown neck length hair with brown eyes and what appeared to be ear piercings on his left ear

He continued

The boy-

Just wrap me in your arms, in your arms

I don't wanna be nowhere else

Take me from the dark, from the dark

I ain't gonna make it myself

Put your arms around me

Put your arms around me

Let your love surround me

I am lost

I am lost

Sakura and the boy-

If I ain't got you here

If I ain't got you, I ain't got nothing at all

Sakura and the boy-

Can you hold me?[x2]

Can you hold me in your arms?

Sakura-

Yeah, Yeah

Yeah, I feel like it's just me, like it's just me

What it gon' take? What it gon' be?

I don't even know

(It's not just you)

But I'm lonely

Feeling like I don't even know me, I don't even know me

(I feel it too)

Gotta have you gotta see you

(You're the only thing I have to think about

The only one I that can't live without)

I see you

(I need you need you to hold me now)

The boy-

If I ain't got you[x2]

I ain't got nothing[x2]

If I ain't got you

I ain't got you

If I ain't got you

I'm lonely

If I ain't with you I'm lonely

I'm lonely

I need you

I need you

Sakura-

Can you hold me?[x2]

Can you hold me in your arms?

The boy-

Feel like it's just me, like it's just me

What it gon' take? What it gon' be?

I don't even know, I don't even know

But I'm lonely, lonely

Feel like I don't even know me

Feels like I don't even know me

I don't even know me

The song finally came to an end while the both stared into each other's eyes unknown black pair of eyes were watching


End file.
